Territory
by Sagashiteru
Summary: Misa's script requires her to kiss someone for tonight's shooting, but Light doesn't want her to kiss anyone besides him. LightMisa smut. Spoilers.


**This fic assumes Light and Misa are still alive, and that Light defeated N, and that Misa's had her memories restored.**

* * *

Running her fingers through her hair, Misa set the blowdryer down.

"There's a kiss in today's shooting," she said absentmindedly.

Light looked up from the Death Note.

"What?"

"Mhm?" She looked over at him curiously. "What is it?"

"You're going to kiss someone else?" he said.

She made to say something, but paused at the look on his face. He scowled. What was his expression like, that it lit that wicked fire in her eye?

"Maybe," she said mischievously, with an evil grin on her face.

"Don't fucking kiss someone else," he said, closing the Death Note.

Slowly, she walked over to where he stood before their bed, her bare legs long and white. He set the notebook down on the nightstand, wondering how she could make _walking_ look so fucking _hot_.

He gasped as she pushed him on his back upon the bed, and crawled up on her knees toward him. He felt his breath catch as she straddled him, sitting an inch below his waist.

"Aw, does my little Kira-chan not want me to kiss anyone else?"

"Of course I don't want you to kiss anyone else. You're my fucking girlfriend."

"I'm not kissing him because I like him or anything," she said, and he was certain there was a teasing note to her voice. "It's a scene from the movie."

"Fuck the movie. You're not kissing that son of a bitch at all, or he's going to have a mysterious heart attack right now."

She laughed, leaning over him, resting her forehead against his. "I like you all possessive over me."

He felt heat rise to his face, but he continued to glare at her.

"You're my little Kira-chan, aren't you?"

"Misa…" he warned her.

"Aren't you?"

He only glowered at her.

"Well, if _you're_ not going to be my little Kira-chan," she said slowly, "maybe I should make _him_ –"

"Oh God, fine!"

"What?"

"I said fine. I'm your – "

"You're my what?"

"I'm your – whatever you're saying."

"You're my little Kira-chan?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Just stay away from that horny son of a bitch."

"Hmph," she said triumphantly, and straightened. Satisfied, she tried to slide off of him, but something hard brushed against her between her legs, and an involuntary shiver ran down her spine.

"Light!" she almost whined.

"You're sitting on top of me in lace panties and this skimpy-ass shirt and no bra. What do you expect?"

She giggled, and dipped down to place a fleeting peck on his lips. "I'm not being late to the shooting," she said, and made to slide off of him once again.

She brushed against him again, and a renegade moan escaped her lips. He smirked. She glared at him.

"What?" he said. "You're acting like it's my fault."

She moved her hips back and forth, once. "It… is…" she breathed.

"But… _you're_ getting my pants wet," he said, gesturing at her soaked underwear. "I didn't do any–" She closed her eyes and rocked her hips again. He inhaled sharply, his comment interrupted.

She rotated her hips, falling into a slow rhythm. He felt his heart rate pick up, as she moved on top of him, warm, and wet. His breath heavy, he watched her deliberate dance, her eyes closed, her head turned upward. Through the flimsy fabric of her oversized shirt, her nipples stood stiff. She raised her hands to cup her breasts through her shirt, her breath hitching as her fingers found them.

He put his hands on either side of her small waist. Her pace grew faster, and had to close his eyes as a groan escaped him. As she rocked her hips back and forth against him, her breath husky, he began to feel her wetness through the fabric of his pants.

She raised herself an inch off of him. "Light-kun," she breathed.

"I know…"

His hands fumbled with his pants. His fingers seemed unusually numb, and it took him several tries to pop the button open. He lowered his underpants far enough to pull himself free of the restraints of his clothing. Misa brought her right hand down, wrapping frantic fingers around him, cool and smooth, making him tremble, while her left pushed her panties to the side enough for her to situate his tip at her moist entrance, and lowered herself slowly upon him.

He exhaled sharply as he entered her, her wet walls deliciously tight around him. She did not impale herself completely upon him, waiting still for a few seconds.

She took the hem of her shirt, and pulled it off, revealing her creamy white breasts and small pink nipples standing erect in the air-condition room. She took a few deep breaths, before beginning to rock her hips again, agonizingly slowly.

As he ran his hands up her flat stomach and caressed her smooth back, he found himself thinking about how they'd once been. It had been a little over two years since he'd defeated Near. It was a close shave, but he'd managed to pull through at the end, distracting them long enough to prick his finger and write all the names of the SPK and the Taskforce down on the piece of the Death Note he kept in his watch.

She moaned when he took her right nipple between two fingers, throwing her head back in pleasure. A year ago, he would not have touched her so tenderly. Back then, he hadn't cared about her pleasure – hadn't cared about her at all. He'd considered her a tool, meant to do his bidding and satisfy his desires. She was replaceable – he'd kill her as thoughtlessly as he killed Takada. It was not until he found her weeping silently, late at night, when she thought he was asleep, that he realized he was in love with her.

The skin of her back, now creamy white and unblemished, would once have been colored with bruises. For a long time she couldn't even appear on TV or have pictures taken with her arms bare. It killed him to know that he'd put her through all that. He didn't know if he could ever make it up to her, he thought as he pulled her down to kiss her, but he'd spend the rest of his life trying, for he no longer killed just for the sake of it – he killed as frequently and as much as ever, but he did it to create a better world for the woman he loved to live in.

She slowed rotating her hips to a halt. Putting her hands on his chest, she raised herself until only his tip remained sheathed inside her. Slowly, she lowered herself upon him, taking half of him inside her, before rising again. She began to move up and down, heightening his arousal with each passing second.

Her pace grew frantic, until her breasts bounced in front of him. Moaning loudly, she threw her head back. "Light… I'm coming," she said. She lowered herself completely upon him, taking all of him inside her. Her walls tightened painfully, blissfully around him as her orgasm took her breath away.

Spent, she fell forward, collapsing on top of him. Tipping her head up with a finger under her chin to kiss her, he said, "Wait, I'm close too."

"Yeah…" she panted. "I know."

She sat back up, and began to move up and down again, each movement driving him closer to the edge. His fingers dug into her waist as he felt himself sweat, even with the AC on. She arched her back, moving faster than ever, when her breath hitched, and she bent down, kissing him with an almost desperate passion.

"I'm coming again," she said.

"So am I…" he said. An overwhelming wave of pleasure hit him as he reached his release inside of her, coming at the same time she did.

She collapsed on top of him again, resting her forehead on his shoulder. He brushed her blonde hair off her back, and caressed it gently, drawing lazy circles below her shoulder.

"Misa," he said after a while.

"Mhm?"

"You're not kissing anyone else."

Giggling, she pushed herself up to meet his eyes. "Light-kun's jealous," she cooed.

"Hardly," he growled, flipping her so he was on top. "I'm just protective over my territory."

She laughed, and raised a hand to caress his face. Rising, she kissed him. "Don't worry. I'm yours. I'm not going to kiss anyone else, even for a movie."

"Good."

She pushed him off of her, and stood up after him. She paused, stretching like a cat, still clad in her damp black underwear.

"Drive me," she ordered.

He snorted. _Obviously_. She wouldn't drive for fear of ruining her outfit, although how driving a car would affect her outfit was beyond him. Still, he liked driving her around. Sure, it was annoying as fuck, since she loved going around – a lot, and all the fucking time – but he loved every second he could spare from his work to spend with her. "As you command, my goddess."

"I'm going to take another shower, since you ruined my last one."

"You _made_ me ruin it."

"Whatever," she said carelessly. "I'm getting late."

She spun around, and sashayed over to the bathroom, her perfect hips swaying. Opening the door, she looked over her shoulder, and, catching him staring at her, blew him a kiss.

"Oh, and Light?" she said, pausing again.

"What now?" he said, wearily and warily.

"There's a sex scene in the movie too."

* * *

 **i made some references to my fic "Strawberries" in this fic. might wanna check it out. it's K+ and fluffy as a cloud, and the prose is stronger than here. well, i didn't really make references to it, per se, but i made references to stuff i go into a lot more detail about in that one, like how Light began to care for her. really, go check it out.**

 **if there's any errors, i assure you they're typos, so please pardon me. i looked it over a couple times but im fucking careless and by no means an observant guy, soo i might have left a few in there.**

 **thanks for reading, and please leave a review? even a simple sentence can make m** **y day. please ^_^**


End file.
